The Way Things Are
by sing-a-song-of-geekness
Summary: Shitty title I know but the story is pretty good if I don't say so myself. After the fall of Sokovia, Wanda has adjusted to her life with the Avengers. Her world is turned upside down when a piece of her past that she had thought to be long gone resurfaces. TAKES PLACE RIGHT AFTER AOU.


**Hello Everyone. This story is brought to you by the darkest recesses of my brain. I am not super sure about it. If you want it to continue let me know! Thanks for reading!**

 **(FIXED)**

Wanda POV

It was an exceedingly stormy night. I was trying and failing to fall asleep for the umpteenth time when I felt a presence enter the property of the compound. It was alone and it read one emotion. Fear. I grumbled to myself in sokovian as I realized that it was making for the back door. I stretched out my mind and connected with Vision.

"Do you feel that?" I asked him, knowing what his answer would be.

"Yes."

I sent him another message .

"It's heading toward the back door. Meet me there." Vision responded to my message with notification that he was already on the move. I grabbed my hoodie and shoved my feet into whatever shoes where at the side of my bed. I slipped out of my room and made my way down the hall as silently as possible with my untied converse flopping about. I met Vision at the door. He was wearing a navy blue matching pajama set. I stifled a small laugh and then directed my attention to the more pressing matter. In unison we opened it to see a young woman standing in the heavy spring thunderstorm. She had blond hair with bangs that flopped into her pleading brown eyes. Suddenly I recognized her.

"You're from Sokovia?" I asked her immediately.

"You used to hang around with Pietro, Your name's Iolanda? She nodded solemnly and tightened her lips. Suddenly I was flooded with a wave of grief from her. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Vision got a similar smack of emotion at the way he flinched. She looked up and now I could see the tears running down her face.

I breathed a heavy sigh and popped my hip out to try and take some pressure off of my back, tired form training. "Why are you here Iolanda?" I was getting irritated at the fact that I was having to hold the door open. She looked up at me and spoke in a weepy voice.

" I have nowhere else to go." I slumped my shoulders and rolled my eyes.

"Such is the life of a refugee." I spat and began to close the door. I was surprised when Vision caught the door above my head. He shot a disapproving glance in my direction and then turned to Iolanda, softening his gaze as he did.

"Ms. Iolanda, won't you come in for some tea?" Vision delicately took the girl's hand and lead her past me. I rolled my eyes to myself and shut the door with a heavy thud and bolted it.

...

I set the pot of tea down on the table with a defiant clank and then took a seat across from Iolanda and next to Vision.

"So why did you come here?" I asked, my eyes not breaking contact with hers.

"My parents threw me out and I have no way to support myself." She responded.

"Wait, how old are you?" I asked more automatically than I had wanted.

"I am twenty, same as you and Pietro."

Why did she keep talking about Pietro.

"You know that he's dead right?" I spat in her direction.

She nodded and tears started to flow down her cheeks again.

"What was your relationship with him?" I channeled Natasha's interrogation skills.

"I loved him." She spoke simply, making eye contact with me as she did so. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she continued.

"We were, um..." She trailed off and then looked at the wall next to her and bit her lip.

"We were involved..." She trailed off again. I grumbled at her inability to finish the sentence without falling to pieces.

"Romantically...sexually." She finally finished her statement. Vision and I exchanged looks of surprise or lack thereof and then I reiterated my first question.

"Why are you here?" I put extra emphasis on the "here".

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and then spoke.

"I'm with child. Pietro's child." her eyes looked up to me to see my reaction, but there wasn't one. I simply sat there for several moments before reacting.

"If Pietro were alive I would kill him"

"Are you sure that the child is Pietro's?" Vision asked with a heavy brow. Iolanda nodded solemnly.

"That was my first time, and I haven't since." This was obviously awkward for her. She was flushed so hard that the redness in her face spread to the tips of her ears. You would think that a girl who'd had sex before would be more comfortable talking about it, although I do talk a lot about sex for a virgin.

"Listen Iolanda." I broke the silence. "I'm tired, you're, tired, it's four in the morning, there's a guest room over there, it has a shower and there's fresh clothes in the dresser. I will see you in the morning and then I will give you a thorough tongue lashing. Goodnight!" I stomped over to my bedroom, kicked off my shoes, dumped my hoodie on the ground and flopped into my bed. After burying my face in my pillow I could sense that Iolanda had left the kitchen and Vision was on his way back to his room. I tapped into our connection to catch his attention.

"Yes?"

"Can you come in here?"

"May I inquire as to the occasion?"

"Just come in here."

With my face still firmly planted in my bed, I could hear him faze through the wall behind me. I sat up to see him standing by my bedside awkwardly.

"Sit." I demanded. If I offered he would decline even if he really did want to sit so I simply ordered him to do so. His grey mechanical irises were surrounded by bloodshot and the skin under his eyes was baggy and dark. Anyone with common sense would be able to see that the synthezoid was exceedingly tired.

"Are you alright Wanda?"

His tired eyes searched my face to see what my response might be.

"I'm not sure." It was true that I wasn't sure. I just simply realized it as I spoke. Suddenly I started to cry. I hadn't cried in months. Not since Pietro's funeral. I wasn't even sure why this whole situation upset me, but the tears kept coming. Now coupled with strangled ugly sobs. Suddenly I felt Vision's arms wrap around me, I nestled my head on his shoulder and took in the ambient sound of his heartbeat. He then nestled himself among the mountain of pillows that were at the head of my bed. With my shoulder tucked below his arm and my head pressed against his surprisingly soft and warm chest, I felt a calm that I could not explain wash over me. I snuggled up to him and heard him breath what sounded like a sigh of relief.

Iola POV

Wanda really didn't like me. I did not blame her. I can't imagine what she's been through. Pietro had been her comfort when they were changed by Hydra. He had told me about it during one of our late night talks. He and I would meet at night after Wanda had gone to sleep. She needed him during the day and I respected that. I had no siblings of my own, but my envy made it all that much easier to understand their bond. Pietro and I met when he saved my life. He grabbed me from the line of a speeding car. I surely would have died if the large American-style pickup truck had collided with me. He literally swept me off my feet. From there we would meet up to talk. We would talk all night. We fell for one another and he decided that he was going to tell Wanda. We slept together, and the next day The Avengers invaded and everything spiraled out of control. I guess he didn't get to tell her before he died in the battle, when he saved me once more.

It was only yesterday that I discovered that I was nearly three months pregnant with Pietro's child. I was happy when I found out actually. It meant that I didn't loose him completely. But when I told my parents they were less than thrilled...seeing as they kicked me out.

I snapped back to reality when a huge crack of thunder startled me. I settled into the bed that was surprisingly welcoming and looked at the blind covered window. Flashes of lightning seeped around the edges of the blind and made my eyes see only white light for a moment. I nestled myself down into the bed and ran my hand over the small rise of my belly. It had begun to poke out in the last couple of days. Even with the thunder and lightning doing its best, I was able to drift to sleep.


End file.
